Pure Emotion is a Scary Thing
by Nightlightiscoolbro
Summary: Pure emotion is a scary thing, as Astrid soon realizes. Not only is it scary, it's deadly. The Battle of the Green Death and so forth told in Astrid's POV. DISCLAIMER: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. If I did, why would I write FanFiction? It could be in the movie! Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I loved him so much, I just couldn't - wouldn't - accept the notion that he was gone. But as I ran to the front of the crowd, I was forced to accept reality.

Hiccup could not have gotten out of that alive, let alone unscathed.

This was evident all around me as people began bowing their heads in respect. Even Stoick, Hiccup's father, seemed to have given up.

But then I realized what Stoick was kneeling in front of. Toothless! Surely Hiccup was still on Toothless's back! Right?

Wrong. As the fog cleared, I could see clearly that Hiccup was neither there nor anywhere else.

I could feel my heart drop to the ground and shatter. The tiny bits of hope that had been holding it up had snapped. There was a pounding in my head, and my eyes stung.

I was not going to cry, though. They couldn't see me cry, especially over Hiccup. The tears stayed coating my eyes.

I doubted that a second had passed.

Stoick was busy mumbling about how sorry he was, probably racked with guilt and sorrow.

Just like me.

Toothless suddenly opened his eyes and shook his head at Stoick. He seemed to be thinking.

His wings suddenly unfurled to reveal a crumpled figure lying in Toothless's arms.

My heart nearly stopped. It was Hiccup. But he didn't look alive.

As Stoick lifted his son to his ear, listening for a heartbeat, I didn't allow myself to hope.

"He's alive! You brought him back alive!" Stoick shouted.

My breath caught in my throat. Yes! Yes, yes, yes! My Dragon-Boy lives! Along with everyone else, I gasped in relief. The look on my face was probably the most joyful in the whole crowd, though.

Stoick continued mumbling about how thankful he was to Toothless until Gobber walked up. He said something along the lines of, "Well, you know, most of him."

I couldn't take much more of this, so I ran up to Gobber and Stoick and said, "What do you mean, 'Most of him'?"

"Well, lassie, just take a look."

I examined Hiccup from head to... oh. That's what he meant. I could feel bile sliding up my throat, but I managed to choke it down along with my emotions.

His riding foot... The one that was latched in to make Toothless fly. From the knee down it was simply a charred and bloody mass.

"Did we bring any doctors?" Stoick asked.

"No, we left them all behind on Berk. Said we wouldn't need any," Gobber replied.

"Drat. We need to get Hiccup back, and quickly. I can feel his heart slowing."

Now that I knew that Hiccup was alive, there was no way I was going to let that change.

"I can get him back to Berk in under an hour," I proclaimed.

"An hour might be too late, lassie. You'll have to go as fast as you possibly can," Gobber said.

"I can do it. I promise you, he will live," I stated swiftly. I didn't allow any emotion to seep in to my voice.

"Alright, but be careful. The life of Hiccup, my only son, lies with you. Do you understand this?" Stoick said.

"Yes," I said, "Now hurry. We don't have much time by the looks of it."

Stoick, gently carrying Hiccup, ran with me to my Deadly Nadder. I hopped up on top of her, secured myself, then held out my arms to carry Hiccup.

Stoick gently placed him in my arms. I cradled Hiccup up to my body, thinking about how amazingly light he was.

But Stoick broke me out of it saying, "This is extremely kind of you. That doesn't sound like Astrid Hofferson."

On the inside, I was blushing. Did he know that I had a thing for Hiccup? On the outside, however, I remained the same. "He needs help, and I know the fastest way to get him there."

Stoick gave me one last suspicious look, and was about to say something, when a slight moaning escaped from Hiccup. He shifted closer to me with a look of pain on his face.

"You better go. Hurry!" Stoick shouted.

My Nadder launched itself from the ground, weaving its way through the pillars of stone as fast as she could without flinging us off.

"Oh, Hiccup," I whispered to him, "what kind of mess have you gotten yourself in to now?"

In response, his unconscious self lay flat and still. I couldn't feel a heartbeat any more.

Panic filled my veins. As we exited the area with stone pillars, I was able to see a little more clearly now. Hiccup's face was void of expression. It actually looked like he was sleeping. I knew that my Nadder could handle getting back to Berk without me guiding her, so I let go of the rope that had been serving as her reins, and carefully put my ear to Hiccup's chest. I waited for few seconds, tears starting to leak on to my face.

Bumbump.

That one little sound made my heart soar. He was still alive; we could make it back. He would be saved, and I could punch his shoulder in affection as much as he would let me.

We rode in silence for a while, me checking his pulse every few seconds.

"As...strid?" said a groggy voice.

I looked down at Hiccup. His eyes were slightly open, and he was looking at me.

Oh crap. The tears were flowing freely now.

"You are alive! You had us so worried!" I said. I put my arms around his small back and gave him the best hug I could manage without dropping him into the ocean.

"Gah!" he shouted out in pain. Had I squeezed him too hard? What was wrong?! But then I realized what was wrong. His left leg had touched the dragon underneath them.

"Oh, Hiccup, what were you thinking?" I said through my tears.

"I needed to save..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as he dropped back into unconsciousness.

Them? The dragons? I thought ...Me? Maybe he had been saying that he was trying to save me. That thought made my heart not only skip a beat, but fall to my toes as well. Could I be the cause of so much pain?

We were approaching Berk now, I could see it in the distance. I urged the Nadder to fly just a little bit faster, and we got there in ten minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

There weren't many people left on Berk. But those who were there saw my Nadder coming. Most fled in horror, but there were a select few who came down to the docks to see the commotion. They were slightly taken aback when they saw Hiccup's condition, but especially when they saw that he was lying in my lap.

I could feel that there was still tear streaks on my face. Maybe that was what was throwing them off.

A tall man who's name I couldn't remember came up to me and said, "What happened?"

"There's no time to explain. Where's the doctor?" I said, stepping off the Nadder.

"He's on the other side of the island. If you want, I can run over there and take Hiccup with me."

"No!" I said. He gave me a weird look. "No. I'll take him." I turned to get back on my dragon, but she had already gone away. I made a mental note to find that dragon later.

"Lassie, I'm the fastest on the island. Let me take him."

But I was already running through the empty village. Hiccup was groaning in my arms as his leg occasionally touched me or a passing plant.

"Hold on, Hiccup. Don't leave me yet. We're almost there," I whispered. But the thing was I had no idea where I was going. The man had just said 'the other side of the island'. But exactly where?

I decided to just keep running until I found the man.

"Ast...strid," a voice said.

I looked down. It wasn't Hiccup. So who was it?

**Sorry it's so short! I just kind of like the idea of an inv- oops! I almost gave it away! Read, review, I really couldn't care. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

I was slowing down now. Maybe the voice was an enemy? I spun around, looking for the source of the voice. There was no one in sight.

This is so weird, I thought to myself, What am I even doing here?

My vision became sparked and suddenly there was Hiccup, lying on the ground.

"Hiccup? How did you get there?" I said, confused. I looked down. Hiccup was still unconscious in my arms. What was happening?!

"You dropped me. Or did you? I might not be real, so I wouldn't worry about me. But then again, I feel pretty real. But that's just me."

This had to be some kind of dream. But if it was, I couldn't be sleeping. I had to be helping Hiccup. Then again, if this was a dream, how far back did It go?

My vision sparked again as something wiggled in my arms. Hiccup was moaning slightly, as if he was just enjoying himself. The other Hiccup was gone.

"Fi... Find me, Astrid," the other voice echoed.

"Grrr! Shut up!" I shouted at the voice. I just had to find the doctor, then everything would be fine.

Then, as the forest around me cleared, I saw an old figure bent over some herbs.

"You're the doctor, right? Hiccup's hurt, and he needs your help. Please, please help him," I said.

"Calm down, girl. You don't see quite well yourself. Give the boy to me," the old man said.

I carefully laid Hiccup in the doctor's arms. He gently laid my Dragon-Boy on the ground.

"Well, I can see clearly that his leg will need to be amputated. It looks very infected. But, it looks like he might need to be treated for some burns, too. And sickness," the man said.

"Do you need me to get anything? Please, I want to help," I said, nearly begging.

"I will need help later, but now it seems that the only thing I need from you is for you to turn away."

He had a knife in his hand. Oh crap, he was going to start now. But I didn't want to leave so, I simply sat down cross legged and faced the forest.

**And guess what? No, really, guess. End of chapter! Hah!**


	4. Chapter 4

My vision sparked again. There was Hiccup, sitting cross legged across from me.

"Oh goodness, you again? Why can't there only be one of you?! Just one is hard enough to handle!"

"Oh, well, you know that I can go away just as quickly as I came," Hiccup said.

My vision sparked, but before he could go, I grabbed his arm. My hand passed right through his arm.

"Oh my gosh, are you a ghost!?"

The flickering Hiccup laughed and said, "No, I am only a figment of your imagination. Aren't I fun?"

"Shut up! So... You never... finished... saying why you did that earlier," I told him.

"Honey, are you okay? You know you're talking to nothing right?" the doctor said.

I turned to the old man, and then back to imaginary Hiccup. He gave me a goofy grin and winked. I giggled and said, "I'm fine."

"Whatever," the doctor murmured. Real Hiccup was stirring as the knife drew closer to his injured leg. I turned away, not wanting to see him in pain.

"Weellll, I really don't know, you know. I only know what you know. Just part of you."

"I guess it really doesn't matter if I do this then," I said. I leaned forward a gave Hiccup a quick kiss on the lips. He didn't even flinch.

"You know you just went right through me, right?" Hiccup whispered. Even though he was just a part of my imagination, he was still blushing.

"Yeah, but I don't care..." I said, smiling. I traced his jaw line with my eyes as I heard the doctor say, "Strange girl, kissing air..."

"You know, I bet that would be better if you were kissing the real Hiccup," imaginary Hiccup whispered to me, smiling.

But then, all of a sudden, I heard someone scream.

My vision sparked.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hiccup from my imagination was gone. I turned to look at the doctor. The Real Hiccup was scrunched up in pain, but I don't think he was screaming.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know. It wasn't the boy. What happened anyways?" The doctor said.

So the scream wasn't in my imagination. But I still didn't know where it was coming from. "It's kind of hard to explain. There were multiple dragons involved, lots of fire, everyone thought he was dead. The usual."

"Except he was riding a dragon."

I needed to step carefully in an area like this. "Yes..."

"His leg is being extremely uncooperative. Will you... hold him down?"

I hesitated. I wanted to help Hiccup, but the thought of being in such close quarters alarmed me. Plus, I didn't like the idea of being so close too his pain like that. However, my love for Hiccup won over and I walked carefully over to where he was laying.

I placed my hands carefully on his shoulders and pressed down.

"I need you to hold down his abdomen and other leg," the doctor said.

I swallowed, moved to the other side of him, and shifted my hands to where they were holding down his stomach area and right knee.

My vision sparked.

"Oh, what do you want now?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I wanted to tell you who was in danger."

I looked up. There was a solemn look on my imaginary Hiccup's face.

"And who would that be?"

But before he could tell me, the doctor interrupted my thoughts.

My vision sparked.

The doctor said, "Honey, did anything happen to you? You keep talking to the air."

Maybe something had happened to me. This wasn't a normal occurrence, an imaginary Hiccup popping up every few minutes. But as I replayed the scene with the Green Death (my nickname for it), I could tell that the only damage was emotional.

"Sorry. Just a little freaked out is all," I replied staring at my hands. I moved the hand pressing his stomach over to his heart, making sure it was still beating. I hoped the old man didn't notice.

He did. "If his heart wasn't beating, I don't think that this much blood would be coming from his wound. Or would it? I can't remember."

His uncertainty alarmed me. This guy was our doctor?! He had a knife to Hiccup's injured leg, and he didn't know if this was normal?

Hiccup cried out. I looked down at his leg and saw that the lower part of his left leg was... It looked like it was separating from the rest of his leg.

It was already done that quickly? Time was a strange thing now, and so was the doctor.

Bile slid up my throat, but before it could be released, my vision sparked again.

"You are in danger, Astrid," the imaginary Hiccup told me.

"You're just a figure of my imagination. How would you know?"

"Not physically. Emotionally. Pure emotion... That's the kind of stuff that can kill. It's a scary and deadly thing. You're in uncharted territory. Just," he paused, "be careful."

"I will. I like it, and I love-" I stopped short as I realized the doctor was watching my seemingly one sided conversation.

My vision sparked.

**This is so much fun. But I never realized how hard it is to keep a story going where I want it to, while still keeping them in character and at the same outcome. People like you are my idols. Thanks! See you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

I know this wasn't the way the great and mighty Astrid Hofferson was supposed to act, but I decided to let my fear show. The doctor already thought me sick and strange, so why not add to that?

"Now, girl, I need you to get my bag from over there," he nodded to the herbs, "and pull out the white cloth bandages."

As I did what I was told, I asked, "You took your bag with you?"

"Someone's always in danger here, lassie."

I brought the bag over beside the doctor, not daring to look at Hiccup's leg. Taking out the white cloth bandages, I noticed that Hiccup's eyes were partially open.

"Oh, Hiccup, now is not the time to be awake!" I whispered to him.

His eyes closed as he said, "...you..."

Before I let myself react, I checked his heartbeat and his breathing rate. They were both still there, at least, so I let small tears form in my eyes. Was he finishing his sentence from earlier? Was he trying to save me? That thought was semi-painful as well as joyful.

On one hand, he had risked everything to save me!

On another hand, he had risked everything to save me.

One choice was so sweet and brave and loving. The other choice was, too, but it placed guilt and sorrow upon me. He would die for me, he loved me, but I almost lost him because of that.

Now I realize what my imaginary Hiccup meant when he said 'pure emotion is a scary thing.' His love for me nearly caused death for him, something I was deathly afraid of.

The doctor was now wrapping the cloth around my Dragon-Boy's new stump. It looked red and angry and painful. And disgusting.

The doctor saw me looking and said, "If you can get him back to the village quickly, I will be there waiting for you. Take Hiccup with you, meet me by my house, and I will finish up with his leg."

"How do I know which one is yours?" I said.

""It's the closest to the woods. Now hurry, take the boy!"

I carefully picked Hiccup and held him bridal-style.

"Go, now!" the doctor said.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," I said as I turned to leave. But I stopped short, and said to the doctor, "Thank you. For helping my Dragon-Boy."

"That's my job, now go!" he said.

As I finally left the area, I could have sworn I heard the doctor mutter under his breath, "Strange girl."

I tried to go as fast as I could, but it was somewhat hard to maneuver around trees quickly while carrying a body.

Wait, a body? That would mean he's dead. I quickly checked his pulse - fine - and his breathing - also fine. I guess I just wasn't used to considering people people, rather than objects.

"He- hey, Astrid, what's th- the rush?"

Sparks. Not Hiccup.

"I have to get your real self to the doctor's house before you - he - dies! Now go away!"

"Ah, but you don't seem to really want me to go away. Why else am I still here?"

I tried to think of so something to say. "The Real Hiccup finished saying why he was being so brave and stupid to kill that dragon."

Imaginary Hiccup smiled as he ran with me. "To save you. Now isn't that sweet? Aren't I just divine?"

I gave this Hiccup a sideways glance and said, "I'm pretty sure the real Hiccup doesn't talk like that."

"I'm just a part of you. I can look like, talk like, or be anything you want me to be. I just look like Hiccup right now because that's the person that you most want to be with, think about the most, care for the most. And so on."

"But if you're a part of me, don't I already know that?" I replied.

"There are some things inside of you that even you don't even know about. Pure emotion being one of them."

I sighed, sparks, and he was gone. I reached the edge of the forest in record time and quickly made my way to (according to the doctor's directions) the doctor's house.

And amazingly enough...

**A nuclear bomb went off, and they all died. The end! Just kidding, don't worry! See you in the Twilight Zone (next chapter).**


	7. Chapter 7

The doctor was waiting inside for me.

"Place him here, girl."

I did as I was told.

"Now, be on your way. I have work I need to do with my patient."

Nope. "I am not leaving." I stated simply.

He gave me a careful look, sighed, and said, "You care deeply for this young man, don't you?"

I didn't want to answer, but I, if I wanted to stay, I would have to. "Yes," I said shakily.

The doctor sighed again. "Alright, fine, you may stay. But you must stay out of my work."

"Yes, of course." As the doctor continued with his work, I sat next to Hiccup's head. I brushed the hair away from his eyes. He looked nearly peaceful, which seemed like a joke.

I was forced to move over as the old man continued his work. I wanted to wrap my arms around Hiccup, lay my head on his shoulder, and wait. But I could feel the doctor's eyes glancing at me every few seconds, and I didn't want to reveal just how deep my affections ran.

After about three hours of this, the doctor finally said, "I need you to go see if Gobber has arrived yet. If he is here, I will need you to tell him that Hiccup will need a prosthetic. Got it?"

I had already suspected that Dragon-Boy would need a fake leg, but it came as kind of a slap in the face. But I had no idea why. "Got it."

I ran out of the doctor's house and towards the docks or wherever Gobber might happen to be. After a bit of searching, I found him, no surprise, at the forge.

"Gobber, the doctor said that Hiccup will need a prosthetic," I said as I ran up to him.

He turned to me and said, "Alright, take me to where Hiccup is."

We arrived at the old doctor's house in five minutes.

"Let me see his leg," Gobber said.

The doctor stood up and let Gobber do his work.

"Well, we'll probably want it to be able to come off. But it will need to stay tight..." Gobber murmured.

"His leg will be ready by tomorrow. Where do you want me to leave the leg?" he asked.

The doctor looked thoughtful for a moment, glanced at me, and then said, "Take it to his house. Stoick can look over him. Wait, is Stoick back yet?"

"No, Stoick's riding back with the last crew to make sure everything's intact. I'm going to go make his leg now. Is there anything else I can do?" Gobber said.

I suddenly realized that this must be hard for him too. Hiccup had spent a majority of his life in the forge as Gobber's apprentice. After that many years, there was bound to be some kind of relationship between them that gave this situation emotional value.

"Hmmm," the doctor thought, "I suppose it would be better to work at the boy's home. You could carry him to his house and I will meet you there."

They seemed to have forgotten I was there. "I'll take him," I said, "Gobber, you should go work on Hiccup's new leg, and you," I pointed to the doctor, "need to get your stuff. I can handle one measly boy." I tried to make my voice void of emotion, but a tiny bit of love leaked into the last bit.

Both of the men in front of me eyed me suspiciously, but let it pass.

"You've been reliable so far, no matter how strange you are-" I wrinkled my nose in annoyance at that, "so I will trust you in getting Hiccup back to his house. Go, now."

Remembering the events from earlier, I bent down and took Hiccup, half expecting my vision to spark. But it didn't.

As I made my way over to Hiccup's home, I realized just how close the houses were in our village. Kind of random, I'll admit, but that's what I was thinking.

I pushed the door to Hiccup's house open and contemplated where to put him. I didn't want to place him in Stoick's bed; that might be seen as a sign of disrespect. But then again, Hiccup was his son, for crying out loud. Surely he wouldn't mind if his gravely injured child was lying unconscious in his bed? However, I didn't want to risk it, so I tried to find another place to place Hiccup. There didn't seem to be anywhere else downstairs, so I carefully carried him upstairs.

I found his bedroom, and carefully, quietly, slid into his room. It was so dark now that all I could see were outlines. But I found his bed easily enough and laid him on top of the sheets. I smoothed his hair back from his eyes and left quickly before he could sense my presence.

I had wanted to stay with him, but I didn't want anyone to think I cared.

But of course, I did care for him. I knew, knew, that this issue would clear up as soon as he was able to be near me, when he was awake.

I didn't really know what to do with myself after that. But the doctor showed up soon, so I hung around him for a bit.

Sparks. Crap.

"Well, hello there, friend. How are we today?" imaginary Hiccup laughed.

"You seem to be recovering just fine. I'm probably supposed to be watching you, but... I realize now what you mean by that pure emotion crap."

He raised an eyebrow. "You do? And what did I mean?"

"Love... Anger... They're scary things. They can turn you into shadows of your self. They can be good and bad. It's just..." I was flustered. I didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"I understand. You're in uncharted territory. Just take it slow, be careful, and trust each other. Hope for the best. Go for it. What other clichés can I throw at you?" imaginary Hiccup smiled.

I laughed and said, "I've never gotten advice from myself like that before. But it's pretty good, considering."

Just then, the doctor came up. Bye, Hiccup, I thought as the sparks came again.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be watching Hiccup! He's in critical condition!" he shouted at me.

I stood quickly and ran inside. As I climbed up the stairs toward Hiccup's room, I heard the doctor say, "Where's a lamp?"

Behind me a lamp was lit, making it easier to see. Hiccup was still lying peacefully on his bed. He seemed much better than before.

As he examined Hiccup, he said, "He should wake up for good in a couple of days. He'll wake up a few times before that, but he won't remember them. Just keep watching him," he looked at me, "He'll be fine."

The doctor left soon, but I stayed in Hiccup's room. I sat by his head and moved his hair over from his eyes. I'm sure that by the time Stoick got back to his house Hiccup's skin was raw from where I was rubbing it.

**"Oh, you want me to go back to the part where Stoick got home? Not really? You would rather go back to Astrid and Hiccup's romance? Too bad! You're getting it. And Stoick. In the next chapter." said the Narrator. ****_Suckers_****, she thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, son. I just can't believe that happened," Stoick said as he barged into the room. He looked surprised to see me sitting so close to his son. I had been in mid-hair-swipe, so my hand was still on his face. My face quickly turned red and I removed my hand from his face.

"Astrid? What are you still doing here? You're duties are done," Stoick said. He looked at me like I was an alien.

(("You know," confided the Narrator, "Stoick really didn't think that anyone, let alone Astrid, had a thing for Hiccup. So this was a bit of a surprise."))

"I... The doctor... I..." I stammered, standing up.

"Astrid, do you have feelings for my son?"

I was taken aback. He was so straightforward when he said that. Was it a trick?

"Even if you do, Astrid, I don't care. But if you do, just know that after this, he will be quite popular with the female residents of the island. Just know that he might not feel the same way about you."

I was amazed. This was so, so weird. But he did have a point.

"Between you and me," Stoick said, "he's always had a bit of a thing for you. Don't you dare tell him I said that."

He liked me? Did he really? I had to calm myself down before I could finish speaking.

"I... do have feelings for him, sir." Out of the corner of my vision, I saw imaginary Hiccup wink and give me a thumbs up. Oh great. Sparks didn't even need to mark my vision as a warning anymore.

"Well, he'll be happy to learn that. Just, Astrid, be careful. Don't hurt my boy. He's suffered enough in his small lifetime," Stoick said. He gave me a serious and meaningful stare as he said this.

"O- of course, sir. I would never want to hurt Hiccup."

"Now," he said as he clasped my shoulder, "your parents are very worried about you. You might want to go back to your house-"

I cut him off. "If it's all the same to you sir, I would rather stay here with Hiccup."

He looked amused. "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Alright, might as well. But you should go tell your parents you're okay. I'll watch Hiccup while your gone." I headed out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door.

I couldn't believe what I'd done. I'd told my Dragon-Boy's father -father!- that I had feelings for the boy! I told his dad before I told him!

When I reached my house, I considered knocking. I decided against it though, because that was not something I would normally do. So instead I barged in and shouted, "Mom! Dad! I'm here!"

"Astrid, you're okay! Where have you been?" my mother said. She enveloped me in a hug, and then quickly let go to check for injuries.

i wondered if I should tell her. What would she say when she learned that I was at Hiccup's home? But I decided to be honest, because it would be easier to get yelled at now than when I'm with an actual person.

"I was at Hiccup's house."

My mother looked surprised as my father came in.

"You were at Hiccup's house? That's... news to me. How are his injuries?" my father said.

"He died in my arms."

"What, that's awful!" my parents shouted.

I laughed and said, "Nah, he's fine. Should be back on his feet in a few days."

"Astrid, that's not funny at all. That boy deserves your respect after what he did to save you, us," my mother scolded.

I swallowed. I hadn't meant it to be disrespectful. "Well, I just wanted to stop by, let you know I'm alright. I'm going back over to Hiccup's to keep an eye on him. Good night, love you all."

I turned to go.

"Honey, is there something you would like to tell us?" my mother whispered. She suspected that I loved him.

"Yes, I have feelings for Stoick's boy. Good night!"

**Well, that was fun to write. I'm so close to being done. Just in case I haven't put this out there, I'm introducing a new character. Her name is Narrator and she is amazingly beautimistic. (Hint: She's me) Perfect word. Read, review, whatevs.**


	9. Chapter 9

**"And so," said the beautiful and talented Narrator, "several days passed. Astrid stayed by Hiccup's side for most of the days. Hiccup's skin did, in fact, become raw from her rubbing it. But, oh, you think I forgot our little dragon friend? We'll see about that."**

"Where has Toothless been?" I thought.

Hiccup had been doing fine, lying in unconsciousness, but suddenly he was moaning and groaning. It wasn't his leg, I realized. His beautiful new leg had been attached and didn't seem to cause him pain. It was his loneliness. In him I could see an aching for his best friend.

This fit is what sparked that thought.

Sparked? Oh no.

"Looking for Toothless, eh? I think I can help you with that."

Imaginary Hiccup. Yeah me.

"You're a part of me! I know everything you have to say to me!" I shouted.

"Too bad! I'm here anyways, and I'll tell you anything I can," he grinned.

After a few days, imaginary Hiccup had learned a few tricks, one of which being that he could walk on the ceiling. He did that now as he talked.

"What's the first place you ever had an emotional connection with Hiccup? Where did you first meet Toothless?" he said.

The cove! Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Oh, wait I did.

I checked to see if real Hiccup was fine, and then left for the cove. Hiccup would be fine without me, right? Nothing bad had happened since the whole incident with the doctor. Plus, he would actually be better if Toothless was there with him.

Imaginary Hiccup had gotten down from the ceiling and was now following me out of the room.

"So if Toothless can't fly... How are you going to get him out of there?" he said.

"I haven't thought that far," I replied. We (I thought of us as a 'we' now?) began to walk in to the forest, navigating around trees and various shrubbery.

"What are you going to tell me -Hiccup- when I wake up?"

Once we were where no one could see us, I stopped and looked pointedly at him. "Is now really the best time to talk about this?"

"Yes," he replied smugly.

"I really don't know. Can we please just look for Toothless?"

"Sure, just don't forget to think about that. Maybe you can even use my clichés!"

"Sure, why not?" I paused to think.

"The cove is this way," Hiccup said pointing to the left in front of us.

"You are so weird."

He laughed as we walked and said, "That's just calling yourself weird."

"Still!"

We traveled deep into the forest, through parts that I recognized and several parts that I didn't. Finally, we got to a massive tangle of rock and wood.

"This is it, right?" I asked Hiccup.

He held up his hands and said, "Hey, don't look at me. I'm just part of your thought process."

I began climbing up and over and through, thinking "How does Hiccup do this? He was always so weak..." But then again, he had been looking a little stronger. Not a lot, just a little, but still noticeable with a thorough eye. Or a dragon ride that made you grip someone with all your strength.

And there was Toothless. He was hanging upside-down like a bat and seemed to be sleeping.

As I got down to the floor of the cove, I called out, "Toothless! Come 'ere, bud!"

He opened his eyes quickly and turned his head to search for the voice. When his eyes fell upon me, he looked disappointed.

"Hey, bud. I'm sorry I'm not Hiccup. But he really wants you to be with him," I said.

At that last bit, Toothless climbed down from his tree and walked over to me.

"Well," his eyes said, "let's go."

"Ah, so this is the famous Toothless, alive and in person! I can see why the real Hiccup loves him so much!" imaginary Hiccup said. He leaned in to Toothless, who obviously couldn't see him, and whispered conspiringly, "Definitely loves you more than he does Astrid!"

So this is where having an imaginary copy of the boy you loved got tricky. He was starting to say things that scared me. He was right, Hiccup probably did love Toothless more than me. He probably loved dirt more than me.

But I pretended to ignore that, even though he obviously knew, and I led Toothless to the rock wall.

"Toothless, you know the way out, don't you?"

He grumbled and jumped. Grabbing onto the ledges in the wall, he pulled himself up and over.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy," I said. I found a break in the rock wall and was going to go through that when I noticed that towards the bottom, there was a shield lodged in between the two walls. "Wow Hiccup's strange," I thought. I climbed over and landed with a thud. I quickly found Toothless and imaginary Hiccup waiting for me.

"Let's go, bud!" I told Toothless.

"Bud?!" imaginary Hiccup said, "I thought we were more than that! You've been worried this whole time about how Hiccup feels about you and go and call him 'Bud'?!"

"I was talking to Toothless, Smart One."

"Oh," he laughed, "Right."

We made our way back to Hiccup's house. As we walked, I admired the progress of the village. After the incident on Dragon Island, we were building new additions to our homes to accommodate for our new lifestyles. We were dragon tamers now.

But then a thought occurred to me. Did Stoick want a giant, over-emotional dragon in his house?

Luckily, he was there when I got to Hiccup's house.

"Toothless! Good, you found him! Hiccup's been moaning his mind away for you two."

Well that answers that question. Wait, us two? Me and Toothless? Me?!

Toothless and I rushed inside. I tried to get Toothless upstairs, but the stairs hadn't been resized to fit him yet, or whatever Stoick was going to do to his house that allowed the dragon to be inside, so he couldn't get to Hiccup. He began moaning his Night Fury moans out of frustration and anticipation.

I went outside to get Stoick's help. "I have an idea. I just need you to hold Hiccup."

He looked at me incredulously, but went in any way. We stepped around a fuming Toothless and went to Hiccup's room. Stoick carefully lifted his son from the bed. I took hold of one side of the bed and managed to somehow get it out of the the room and down the stairs. I placed his extremely light bed by the fire pit, so Hiccup could be warm if he needed to be.

Stoick, now understanding the situation, laid Hiccup on top of the bed. He slid Hiccup underneath the blankets, ruffled his hair, and left.

Toothless was ecstatic. He was snuffling Hiccup, jumping up and down, eagerly looking at me to see if I was as excited as him.

But Hiccup was as unresponsive as ever, and Toothless quickly became melancholy.

"Don't worry, Toothless. He'll be fine," I said as I patted his head.

He laid down and waited. And so did I.


	10. Chapter 10

Goodness Gracious, how long had he been asleep?

Hiccup was still unconscious, leaving me alone with imaginary Hiccup.

"So, this may be one of our last days together," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hiccup's going to wake up soon. Are you going to be there?"

"Probably not," I responded, "We're not the best of friends. He might just want Toothless there."

Imaginary Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "You're in love with this guy, and he doesn't even consider you guys friends? We have more work to do than I thought."

As annoyed as I was, he had a point. Hiccup may like me, he may love me, but he doesn't think that I have any sort of emotional connection with him.

"Toothless, what do you think? Should I be there when Hiccup wakes up?" I said.

He lifted his head, looked at me, and snorted. He shook his head, signaling no.

I sighed. Toothless was right, I really shouldn't be there. But I would most definitely be there for him when he understood our feelings for each other were real.

He stirred. Hiccup, real Hiccup he was stirring in his bed.

"Should I leave right now? Is he waking up?" I asked, startled.

"I would leave if I were you. And I kind of am," said imaginary Hiccup.

I kissed Hiccup's forehead, gave Toothless a hug, and left quickly.

**To those of you who have been waiting, thank you for your patience. Also, I would like to say that I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO FRICKIN' SHORT! Narrator is tired, and she has other things to do, and we're getting too the end. Right now she feels like being mean and making you guys wait a little longer.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hiccup really was waking up. I could hear the commotion coming from inside the house.

There was no noise from Hiccup as far as I could tell, but judging by the crashes and bangs, Toothless was hopping and skipping around. But just as I thought this, it stopped. What was going on?!

As I waited for the door to open and Hiccup to walk out, I didn't really know what to do with myself. What was Hiccup thinking about his new leg? Was that why it was so quiet? When would the boy freakin' get out here?!

Then there was a cheering, shouts of, "It's Hiccup!" coming from the front of his house.

I could see him now, talking to Gobber and Stoick with a dazed expression on his face.

That's my Hiccup.

After a few seconds of uncertainty, I decided to take a chance. I punched his arm softly.

"OW!"

"That's for scaring me." Imaginary Hiccup winked in my head, and said, "Go for it!"

"Wh- What, so is it always gonna be this wa-"

Ugh, he could talk too much sometimes. With a combination of want and annoyance, I closed in on him and kissed him.

It felt great. It created butterflies – which I do not get – in my stomach. I loved the feeling of his lips finally on mine. He was surprised; he didn't kiss back for a moment. But then he pressed against me too. I put all my worry and love into the kiss, and he did too.

"I guess I could get used to it," he said with a dazed, content expression that said, "Woah."

"Nice job," Imaginary Hiccup whispered.

"Night Fury, get down!" someone in the back shouted. Toothless came out of the house and jumped on several Vikings to get to Hiccup. He gave us an expression that said, "Ready to go? I'm ready to go!"

Hiccup looked at his father, Gobber, the village, and finally me. He smiled, and I smiled back. Gobber gave him the new tail for Toothless that he had been working on.

Hiccup and Toothless quickly went over to the back of their house so Hiccup could prepare Toothless for flight.

"Hey, Hiccup," I said, walking over to him strapping himself into his flight suit.

"He- hello, Astrid. Lovely weather we're having?" he stammered.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You're welcome, by the way."

"For what?" he questioned, confused. He stopped hooking wires into the holds of Toothless's equipment and turned to look at me.

"I was the one who took you back to Berk. Nobody could figure out how to get you back before you died, so I flew you back on the Nadder."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that. I can't believe you guys didn't think about flying over here before that, though," he laughed.

I went out and got my Nadder. I didn't know what to name her. Vykrie? Volt? Stormfly?

All the other teens gathered around me with the dragons that they had ridden during battle. Hiccup and Toothless got in the center of us, with me on his right-hand side. He glanced back at us all and smiled. With that, he and Toothless leapt into the sky, us close at his heels. We raced all throughout Berk, letting out shouts of joy every few moments.

Toothless let out his dragon screech and took himself and Hiccup up into the sky.

I smiled, feeling the wind. I was happy, Hiccup was fine, and Imaginary Hiccup was leaving me alone. It felt perfect.

"Hey, Astrid. Thought you got rid of me? Heh, nope!"

I groaned. I have got to get that guy under control.

**HEY GUYS, I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN LIKE A MONTH. I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THIS STORY LIKE I HAVE. PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE ENDING, PLEASE LET ME KNOW, I CAN FIX IT. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! CATCH YOU ON THE FLIP SIDE.**


End file.
